Unleash the Beast
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Something strange has happened to Futaba. Futa!Futaba


The complete silence of the dorm during school hours was unsettling. Futaba had endured it for hours now and she still hadn't gotten used to it. That, combined with the stifling heat that came with hiding under her blanket, had made this whole experience of being sick one of the worst things she'd had to endure since coming to Seisho.

Well, okay. Sick was a funny way of putting it. Futaba felt fine. In fact, she felt, physically, even better than normal. It was just that the suddenly appearing tiger ears and tail - and dick, for whatever goddamn reason - had maybe unnerved her a little. Or a lot. Elaborate duels in the basement refereed by a talking giraffe, that was one thing, and Futaba had long since shrugged her shoulders and accepted it, but random changes to her anatomy went too far. Multiple times she had wondered if this was the price for talking about the auditions, even if she didn't recall mentioning it to anyone, save for some discussions with Kaoruko.

Kaoruko...Futaba peeked out from under the blanket at the empty bed across from her. It had been a nightmare trying to figure out how to get her out of bed that morning. Their normal routine wouldn't do, that had required her to get up out of bed and expose to the world those freaking tiger ears. It had been by some tremendous fortune that Nana had noticed her absence and come to check on her, and upon hearing that Futaba was "sick" had simply hefted Kaoruko onto her shoulders and carried her out. Futaba sighed. And now Kaoruko was on her own. Was she doing okay?

Both sets of ears pricked up at the sound of the door opening. "Futaba-han?"

"Kaoruko? You're back?" She said, her voice slightly hoarse from several hours of disuse. She almost poked her head out before remembering why she was hiding in the first place.

Futaba could sense Kaoruko kneeling at the side of the bed. "I was really worried about you today. How are you feeling?"

It was nice to be reminded that beneath her slothful exterior Kaoruko really did care about her. Futaba smiled a little. She wouldn't mind seeing this side more often. "I'm feeling okay, I guess." There was a slight tug on the blanket, but she managed to grab ahold before her cover could be yanked away. "Ah, no, I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Kaoruko's pout was audible.

"I'm...uh, I'm contagious." God, she hoped that wasn't true. And that Kaoruko would buy it.

Nope. There was another tug. "I just want to see your face."

"You really don't, I look terrible." Ugh, lying was hard. Given how Kaoruko was now pulling the blanket with all her strength, it wasn't even worth it. Futaba gripped tighter, but to her horror Kaoruko's determination seemed to be winning out. "Kaoruko, please, I don't want you to-" Off came the blanket, and Kaoruko's concerned face came into view. It very quickly morphed into something between surprise and confusion.

"Futaba-han, are those-"

"Yes. Yes they are." Oh god. Oh no. Futaba felt blood rushing in her ears as they just stared at each other in complete silence. One of Kaoruko's hands reached out to stroke one of the fuzzy ears, wincing at the contact. "Please don't touch them…"

"They're soft," Kaoruko said, mesmerized. Futaba just whimpered under her touch. "Is this what you meant when you said you were sick?" Futaba nodded weakly, her face reddening as Kaoruko's other hand got to work on her other ear. It felt nice, much to her chagrin. "Okay then. Move over."

"What? Why?" Kaoruko didn't even bother answering before lifting up the blanket even more and climbing under it, snuggling up to Futaba affectionately.

"I missed you today, so now we're going to make up for lost time," She said, nuzzling Futaba's shoulder. Futaba considered protesting, but really, she had missed Kaoruko too. And this wasn't all that uncomfortable…

Right then. Futaba resigned herself to her fate as she wrapped an arm around Kaoruko's waist, pulling her closer. She was more relaxed than she'd been all day, and she was going to coast on it. Breathing in Kaoruko's soft floral scent, she felt a small warmth spread out from her chest. This was good. She could live with this. She buried her face in the crook of Kaoruko's neck and closed her eyes.

"Futaba-han?"

"Hm?" She mumbled sleepily, pressing herself further against Kaoruko.

"There's something poking me."

In a flash Futaba had scrambled to the far side of the bed, now wide awake and in full panic mode. Oh god, she forgot all about that _other thing_ that grew on her and now Kaoruko would find out about that, too. No no no no this was terrible. Absolutely terrible. Her breathing grew heavy as she pressed herself against the wall, watching Kaoruko's quizzical expression.

"Futaba-han, is there something in your shorts?"

Fuck. "N-no," She said, closing her legs to hide the thing in her shorts. She swallowed hard. The way Kaoruko was looking at her was...well, if she had to pick a word she would have picked _dangerous_. Futaba shrunk back as Kaoruko drew closer, a terrible, mischievous smile stretching from ear to ear.

"I want to see it," Kaoruko cooed, her face now inches from Futaba's own. She leaned forward and Futaba could feel her breath warming her ear. There was a hand playing with the waistband of her shorts and at this point she felt like she was going to overheat. Especially when Kaoruko began to sensually whisper in her ear. "Futaba-han…"

Her shorts were being removed. Kaoruko's tongue was on the shell of her ear. She was barely in control and what little control she had was slipping. When she felt a warm hand around her newly exposed cock she wasn't able to contain herself. She growled. A low, animalistic growl that even she didn't know she was capable of.

Kaoruko pulled back. At first Futaba thought she had scared her off, but the delighted smile on her face said otherwise. Kaoruko was gently stroking her now, her fingers teasingly brushing the shaft.

"Wow," She said, a teasing lilt to her voice. "That was really sexy. Do it again." Her hand started moving faster. It seemed to be working, because Futaba growled again, fully submitting herself to being Kaoruko's plaything for the time being. Which really wasn't so bad. "It's so cute," Kaoruko said as she massaged the head with two fingers, squeezing out a few drops of precum. Futaba hid her face and blushed, the praise not exactly something she could handle in this situation. Kaoruko seemed to notice. "Cute like you, Futaba-han."

"Kaoruko, please…" She barely managed to get the words out between her puffs and growls, and she was starting to gently roll her hips into Kaoruko's hand.

"Please what?"

"..."

"Please put it inside?"

Futaba inhaled sharply. Now that sounded pretty good right now. Kaoruko beamed down at her.

"Go ahead and lie down for me." Kaoruko's voice was soft, but this was unmistakably a command. Futaba did as she was told, settling down on her back and watching as Kaoruko straddled her waist. Oh god, was she taking her shirt off? She swallowed hard as Kaoruko lifted the shirt over her head, watched enraptured as she undid her bra. The way Kaoruko's breasts bounced as they were released made Futaba lick her lips in anticipation. Man they looked delicious…

While Futaba had been busy staring at her breasts Kaoruko had discarded her skirt and panties, and was now gently grinding against her. This brought yet another growl from Futaba, which was met by teasing laughter.

"You're already so sensitive," She said with a smirk. "I wonder what you'll be like when I do…" she lifted her hips, "...this." Kaoruko sank down, taking Futaba's cock inside her. It was so warm and so slick, and Futaba couldn't help but squirm and moan, her tail thrashing around wildly as the velvety softness enveloped her. "Oh my, that's quite a reaction."

"Hnnn...Kaoruko…" Futaba's hips bucked upwards, her hands immediately going to Kaoruko's waist to hold her steady. She continued to growl as she attempted to fuck Kaoruko from below. Kaoruko just laughed as she lifted herself up until only the tip remained inside her. Futaba whined.

"So impatient," She said as she came back down, earning a low groan from Futaba. "There's no need to rush." Kaoruko rolled her hips, making Futaba's back arch as her hips jerked again. She rose again, riding gently as she let out little moans of pleasure.

The wet heat surrounding her dick was making Futaba's mind cloud over, her lower instincts starting to come to the forefront. Without thinking she began to meet Kaoruko's movements with her own thrusts, digging her nails into her skin. Kaoruko hissed softly at the pain, but continued on, leaning forward to support herself on her arms. Futaba's hands moved slightly lower, grabbing onto Kaoruko's ass and squeezing.

"Kaoruko…" Futaba said with yet another low growl. She gave one particularly had thrust, making Kaoruko yelp in surprise. "Kaoruko...nnh…"

"Are you gonna cum?" Kaoruko panted, riding harder. "Go on, cum for me."

A few more thrusts, and Futaba came. And came. And _came_. A seemingly impossible amount of hot, thick cum was being shot into Kaoruko, whose eyes widened as the feeling of being filled with the sticky deluge was bringing her to her own climax. Her arms gave out under her as more and more flowed into her. She couldn't even wonder how much, her mind was out on the edges of space somewhere as her orgasm ripped through her. Everything was burning up and without thinking she grabbed Futaba's face and kissed her fiercely. She only let go when they had both come down.

Kaoruko rolled off of Futaba, panting. She could feel the cum oozing out of her, as well as the ache in the spots where Futaba had handled her so roughly. It felt somewhat pleasant, overall. Almost soothing. She stretched, feeling the haze of sleep coming on. Before she could close her eyes, though, she caught something moving.

"Eh? Futaba-han?" She said, rubbing one of her eyes. Futaba was now leaning over her, mouth hanging open slightly, pupils dilated, ears folded back. She was panting loudly, her shoulders heaving up and down with each breath. She looked wild, like a predator. Kaoruko swallowed.

"I'm not done," She growled before sliding back in. The sheer amount of cum left inside combined with how wet Kaoruko had already been made things even easier the second time, and Futaba wasted no time picking up a swift, brutal pace. Kaoruko was almost screaming in ecstasy, having barely recovered from her first orgasm and already being brought to a second. Futaba seemed to ignore how Kaoruko grew tighter around her, her pace never slowing even as she leaned forward to take a nipple between her teeth. Clear fluid mixed with creamy white as it leaked out of her onto the sheets.

Futaba did not stop. She was relentless and determined, and Kaoruko's head was swimming as she was continually fucked even as her orgasm died down. She raked her own nails along Futaba's back, a sort of revenge for earlier, as Futaba left bite marks all over her chest, neck, and shoulders. Finally, just when Kaoruko was on the verge of breaking, Futaba nearly roared as she began pumping another flood of cum into Kaoruko. This load was smaller than the last, but not by much, and the fact that Kaoruko was already nearly full. It leaked out of her, stirred up by Futaba's nonstop pounding, and even then she felt like she was going to burst. Finally, after what must have been almost a minute straight, Futaba pulled out, one last spurt of cum landing across Kaoruko's swollen stomach.

After a while of saying nothing, Kaoruko started to laugh softly.

"What's so funny?" Futaba said. Her voice was hoarse and slurred, she was probably half asleep.

"I was just thinking," Kaoruko rolled over to face Futaba, reaching out to stroke her ears once more, "you really are an animal, Futaba-han."

* * *

An animal, was she? Futaba chuckled to herself as she wiped toothpaste away from her mouth. She didn't feel like an animal right now, she felt more like a person. As she should, considering those things she grew yesterday had disappeared by this morning. Still, yesterday hadn't been completely horrible. She had enjoyed herself, even if she wasn't keen on doing that again.

"Good morning, Isurugi-san," Came a familiar voice off to her side.

"G'morning, Tend-" Futaba nearly choked on air as she caught a glimpse at Maya. No, it couldn't be, she didn't even talk to her yesterday…

"Is something wrong?" Maya asked, the wolf ears she most definitely didn't normally have twitching with concern.


End file.
